1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to conductive contacts, particularly to an elastic sheet structure used in a portable electronic device to electrically connect the electrical components therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products are often equipped with elastic sheet structures between electronic components and a circuit board to electrically connect the electrical components to the circuit board. However, the elastic sheet structures are welded to the electronic components or circuit boards, and accordingly are difficult to replace if needed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.